You Light My Fire
by Miss-Shadow-Reader
Summary: Set in modern Konoha, two of the top familes, Nakano's and the Uchiha's have finally decided in merging companies. Which means that Sasuke Uchiha and Ryosuke Nakano are to be married in the spring. While most of their friends are happy for them, Sakura Haruno just can't seem to get over her crush for Sasuke. However, she'll take thing too far...
1. Prolouge

You Light My Fire

-Prologue-

~May 12th, 1992~

"So what do you think Ryouta? Merging our companies would be the best thing to do." Fugaku said as he looked at his longtime friend, Ryouta Nakano. The taller man looked at his friend and smiled softly. "Fugaku, know you and I both know that the only way to merge companies is to have an arranged marriage between our children. And If I remember correctly, you and Mikoto only have **one** son; Itachi." He stated with a matter-of-factly tone. This made Fugaku sigh inwardly and rolled his eyes playfully, "I am well aware of that. Mikoto and I are only trying to just space out how many years apart the kids will be. Plus, you of all people have any room to talk. If I remember correctly, YOU don't even have a daughter yet" he retorted. Now it was Ryouta's turn to feel a little embarrassed.

"H-hey, Reiko and I are trying…" he said softly, then a lightbulb went off in his head. "How about this; the next son you have, and the next daughter I have will be the ones to merge our companies together through marriage!" Ryouta said optimistically. Fugaku mulled it over, it was a really good idea, his son marrying into another wealthy family would be a great benefit to both companies later down the line. So that way when the two men retired from their companies, they knew it would be left in good hands. "hm, alright, Ryu. I accept. Heh, I doubt that your daughter could handle a Uchiha" Fugaku said the last part with a small chuckle. Ryouta laughed, "If I can handle being friends with you, I think my daughter will be fine."

-Chapter One-

A bittersweet reunion

"Ryoskue! Come on sweetheart, we're going to be late to your open house at Konoha High. And you really can't afford to miss it." Reiko said as she lightly shook her daughter, who had just gotten back from her summer trip to help out at a Shaolin temple in China the day before. Ryosuke groaned loudly, "but ma…I'm still suffering from jet lag!" she whined as she pulled her blanket over her face and snuggled closer to her pillow. "Well, I guess that you won't get a chance to see Sasuke. I'm sure he'll be disappointed if he didn't see his fiancé." Reiko said with a sly smirk on her face. Ryosuke blushed a deep shade of red and sat up, "o-okay, just give me ten minutes…I'll be out shortly" she muttered softly as she got out of bed. Reiko smiled softly and giggled, "alright darling, I'll wait downstairs along with your father" she said, leaving the room. Ryosuke got out of bed, her blush still visible on her face. "I wonder what Sasu has been up to…it'd be great to see him again" she said with a small smile.

*flash back*

" _Hey, hey, Ryosuke!" A small boy called out to Ryosuke, causing her to look up. When she did, a bright smile lit up her face. "Sasuke! You made it!" She chimed happily. Sasuke smiled even more and ran over to Ryosuke, when he was close enough, he gave her the tightest hug a six-year-old could manage. "So what're we playing today Ryo? I hope it'll be fun!" Sasuke said as he let go of Ryosuke. "Hm, I dunno, I was hoping that we could do something you like. I mean last time we played house, so this time you choose Sasu." Ryosuke said. Sasuke thought for a moment, "hmm, well I'm usually fine with just being around you. I really don't need much, but for you to just be here and make me happy" he said confidently, but a bright blush could be seen on his face. Mikoto and Reiko looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe what Sasuke had just said. Not like it was bad, but the kid was too smooth for his age. "Alright lovebirds, well you two go play in the back yard, lunch will be ready in a little bit" Reiko said smiling down at them. Sasuke grabbed Ryosuke's hand and nodded, "come on, Ryo" he said, giving her hand a light tug. Ryosuke could only nod and followed Sasuke. "my, my Mikoto, Sasuke sure does have a way with words. I wonder where he gets that from" Reiko teased. Mikoto smiled, "who knows?" she answered._

Ryosuke smiled at the memory and continued to look in her closet for something to wear. Eventually, she found her favorite navy blue cold shoulder top, some white ripped jeans and her favorite pair of navy blue converse. ' _Sasu is sure to like this!'_ she thought as she put the clothes on. She sighed softly as she combed her long, jet black hair, she also made a mental note to set up an appointment with her hair stylist to get her hair trimmed (It was long overdue, but she couldn't help it), she looked at her pure snow white bun, "well no point in leaving you in a bun…I guess I can let you down for the night" she muttered as she let her bun loose and combed it in with her other hair. For as long as she could remember, that was the only patch of hair that didn't turn black. It never bothered her, but her parents went crazy when they found out, but calmed down when a doctor told them that it was perfectly normal and wouldn't impact her health.

"Ryosuke! It's time to go!" Ryouta called from downstairs. "what could be taking her so long?" he wondered. Soon he heard Ryosuke's footsteps coming down the stairs, "I-I'm so sorry! I was caught up in my thoughts. It won't happen again Dad" Ryosuke said, bowing apologetically. Ryouta chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair, "It's fine kiddo. Let's just get going" he said. Ryosuke looked up and smiled, then followed her parents out the door. She smiled softly and looked down at the Uchiha necklace Sasuke had given her last year, soon she would see her beloved Sasuke after such a long summer vacation; and she couldn't wait.

*At the school*

When the Nakano family arrived at the school, they were greeted by Kakashi, "Funny seeing you around these parts Ryosuke, back from your trip already?" he asked, the outline of a smile could be seen from under his mask. "Hello to you to Mr. Kakashi, and yes. I had to cut it short this year. What kind of example would the representative of the freshmen class set if she wasn't here?" Ryosuke said smiling brightly. Kakashi laughed, "That's my star pupil. Well you might want to head on over to the auditorium, Principal Tsunade wants you to give a small opening speech for your class." He informed her. "R-really? Well, looks like I already have work on my hands! I'll see you after the speech!" Ryosuke said to Kakashi and her parents, before she ran over to the auditorium.

Reiko waved and looked at Kakashi, "Thank you so much for recommending her to this school. Surely there is something we can do to pay you back for all the trouble you had to go through" Reiko insisted. Ryouta nodded in agreement, but Kakashi simply smiled and waved it off. "There's no need. I saw potential in her, plus she's a really great kid. So Don't worry about it, anyway, let's meet up with the other parents" he said leading them to the other parents. Outside the auditorium were the other parents waiting for their children. The other parents were talking amongst themselves about how lucky their children were able to attend such a prestigious school, but all that stopped when they noticed Reiko and Ryouta Nakano, most were shocked, wondering why a daughter of their caliber wasn't attending a private or ivy-league high school.

*Inside the auditorium*

Ryosuke sat on the chair that was on the stage. She looked out to try and find Sasuke, and when she did, he was talking to Naruto and Sakura. The both of them were his childhood friends, and they got along well. Except for Sakura, no matter how many times Ryosuke tried to be nice to the girl, Sakura would always give her the cold shoulder or just glare at her with the evilest look she could muster. This made her sigh inwardly, but it wasn't enough to make her give up. Ryosuke smiled as she cupped her hands around her mouth, "SASUKE!" she yelled. This caught the attention of him as he turned around and looked at the stage, and turned back to Naruto and Sakura to what looked like Sasuke excusing himself from them.

"Tell Ryosuke I said we should get ramen after this!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly, Sasuke nodded and made his way to the stage. Sakura simply puffed her cheeks out, which made Naruto laugh, "hahaha! There's no need to look like that! Be happy for the guy will ya?" That earned him a glare. "How can I be happy when my crush was stolen by that girl?!" Sakura said through clenched teeth. Naruto sighed, "Geez, you're gonna get yourself into a heap of trouble if you keep trying to mess around with Sasuke. If you ask me, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Plus, it is really worth losing a friend over and bringing shame to your family's name?" he questioned. Sakura looked at Naruto with a surprised look, who would've though inside that ramen filled skull was actually a working brain?

Once Sasuke was at the steps to the stage, Ryosuke walked down and met him, when she was close enough he hugged her tightly and smiled. "I missed you so much Ryo. I'm sorry I didn't see you when you got back from your trip yesterday." Sasuke said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. This made her smile even more, "I missed you the most while I was gone! And it's fine, you have important things to do here." Ryosuke said. Then she sadly looked away. "Ryo…? Did something happen while you were away?" Sasuke asked, clearly concerned. "I…I'll tell you after the speech. Because if I talk about it now, I won't be able to stop crying…" Ryosuke said quietly. Not wanting to press the matter, Sasuke nodded and held her. No words needed to be said at that moment, because the way he held her said it all. Soon, attention was being directed towards the couple, a few girls were cooing at how cute they were, others simply admired them. Sasuke chuckled softly, "hey, after this whole thing is over with, wanna come with me and Naruto to get some ramen?" he asked, knowing that was her favorite meal. "Do you really need to ask such a silly question? Hell yes babe!" Ryosuke chimed happily. This made a sly smirk appear on Sasuke's face, he leaned closely to her ear and whispered, "I also have some plans of my own for you~ You'll have the time of your life~" he teased. Ryosuke's face turned a deep shade of red as she pulled back from Sasuke and looked at him, "w-what are you taking about?" she asked softly, knowing how _needy_ Sasuke was, it was only natural for him to feel that way.

 _(Hey how would you feel if you had to wait a whole year to fuck the shit out of the person you love, leaving them an orgasm-inducing mess? Pretty sexually tense and frustrated, right? That's how Sasuke feels, but multiply that by 100)_

Sasuke smirked at Ryosuke, he prided himself on making his fiancé blush, "If you think what I said was bad, wait until our honeymoon. Sweetheart, I'm gonna introduce you to a whole new world that you could never have imagined" he said in a low tone, "now I believe you have a speech to get ready for". He said pointing to the stage. Ryosuke's blush could be described as her looking like a cherry in the face, "o-oh, shut up…I know." she muttered in a flustered tone as she walked up the stairs. Sasuke hummed softly as he walked back to his seat, when he sat down, Naruto looked at him, "what's got you all chummy?" he asked curiously. "Oh nothing, just said a few encouraging words to Ryo" The smug boy said, chuckling softly at himself. A few seats in front of the trio, a group of guys were talking amongst themselves, "Hey, did you see the class rep? She's got some real nice tits, am I right?" one of the boys said. Another whistled, "yeah, if that were my gal, I would fuck her nonstop. Come on, that ass of hers has gotta be the softest thing on the planet!" Soon, they were all laughing, Sasuke frowned at this and walked over to them. "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about our class representative in such a vulgar manner." The Uchiha said in a calm voice. "Eh? And who are you?" one of the guys said in a challenging tone. "g-guys….uhhh that's Sasuke Uchiha, you don't wanna mess with this guy" another guy whispered. Soon the color drained from their faces as they looked back at Saskue, "L-look, we don't want no trouble man" the 'leader' whimpered. "Then I suggest you never talk about my fiancé like that again, or I'll chidori you so hard that your grandchildren will feel the pain" he threatened, as he walked back to his seat. "that guy is scary...let's stay clear of him" one of the guys whispered. Earning agreeing nods from the others

wow! well that was insteresting! I hope you guys like this, I took me a while to come up with everything. Please review and follow if you like! Happy reading!


	2. Get Over It Already!

You Light My Fire

Chapter two

Get Over It Already!

As The pre-welcoming was coming to an end, Dean Tsunade walked up to the podium, "Before we end this ceremony, I would like to ask the Class representative, Ms. Ryosuke Nakano to say a few encouraging words." She stated. There was a round of applause as Ryosuke took her spot at the podium. Before she said a word, she looked at her freshmen class and smiled warmly, was she nervous? Of course. But seeing that she had so many people behind her, she felt at ease.

Ryosuke took a deep breath, "well I'm certainly nervous being up here" she began, earning a few chuckled from the audience. "well, for one; it certainly is an honor to be your class representative, and I honestly look forward to spending the next three years here with such intelligent, strong and courageous individuals. As we start our new life here at Konoha High School, I hope that we, as a class, can grow closer to one another and become a family. Despite what our social standings may be in society, I hope that we can look past those differences and be able to lean on each other for support no matter what. Let's make these next three years the best ever! Are you guys with me me?!" she yelled excitedly as she raised a fist in the air.

The energy at that moment was electrifying and everyone roared with an even greater amount of excitement. "Then let's rock and roll guys!" she cheered, causing an even louder uproar. Ryosuke grinned brightly as her teal eyes shined bright with a blazing determination.

As she walked away from the podium, Dean Tsunade smiled at her, "You sure did get them pumped kiddo. Good job" she commented as she patted Ryosuke on the shoulder. This made her smile, "I just wanted to fire them up for the upcoming school year" Ryosuke replied as she took her seat.

After calming the students down, they were dismissed from the auditorium. Since the Academy always held the open house two weeks before school started, that gave the freshman enough time to move into the dorms and get used to life on campus and still have a little bit of time to enjoy the last bit of their summer vacation.

{after the open house was over}

After finding Sasuke and his friends, Ryosuke jumped on Sasuke's back and giggled, "found ya babe!" she chimed happily. Almost losing his balance, Sasuke smiled, "hey Ryo, I really enjoyed your speech" he complimented. "yeah! It was really somethin! I felt super pumped!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "What did you think Saku?" Ryosuke asked Sakura. Who in turn, ignored her. Even though it bothered her, Ryosuke sighed softly and gave her a soft smile. "well hey, let's go get some ramen. I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You two go ahead. Ryo and myself will meet you at the ramen shop in a bit" Sasuke stated as he took Ryosuke off his back. Naruto nodded and took Sakura with him. Once the two were out of sight, Sasuke looked at Ryosuke. "Babe, I'm sorry about Sakura we don't have to go- "he was cut off by Ryosuke's hand. "Sasu, it's fine, don't worry about it. There's no need to avoid them. It'll just take some time for her to get used to us." She remarked.

Sasuke nodded. He always admired this side of Ryo, she was always strong despite what was presented to her. "Anyway, how was your summer? I hope it was enjoyable" Ryosuke asked. "hm? Oh, it was alright, nothing too special happened really. It seems like our parents are getting a head start on plans for our wedding, like where it'll be held, whether it'll be traditional or modern, stuff like that." Sasuke added. Laughing softly, Ryosuke shook her head, "well, at least they're not telling us when we should have sex. Now trying to find out my ovulation cycles would be weird…. oh so weird".

Sasuke blushed a little at this, "well you needn't worry about that. I believe that I already have that figured out. If anything, you do seem to get super horny a week before your period and you get rather needy." He began. "If anything, it's not like I wouldn't help you, but you're so adorable when you get like that." Sasuke teasingly whispered the last part to her, causing a deep scarlet blush to appear on Ryosuke's face.

For once in her life, she was speechless, _why do you have to be such a gorgeous asshole? Just why Sasu, why must you always tease me like this? You know what? You're just a pompous dick waffle._ Ryosuke thought as she glanced at the floor. At this point, Sasuke smirked, he knew exactly what to say to get her blushing like a virgin bridge (well technically she IS a virgin bride… Sasuke, what the hell) Waving off the small confused voice in his head, Sasuke kissed his soon-to-be-wife on the cheek, "c'mon, we need to go to the ramen shop before my blond parasite of a friend gets all pissy or assumes something crazy" he mentioned while trying to hide a snicker.

Ryosuke looked up at him and nodded. "I'm so gonna get you back for that last comment babe" she swore, which earned a snicker out of Sasuke; who simply nodded and lead her to the ramen shop.

Naruto slurped happily on his ramen. "mmm! This is the best ramen in all of Konoha!" he chimed contently. "hey Naruto…." Sakura started, "do you think that I should tell him how I really fe- "Sakura was cut off by Naruto's glare.

"Why do we have to go through every time Sakura?!" he started off, "No. You don't need to keep telling Sasuke how you feel! His engagement was already pre-determined and there is **nothing** you can or will do about it. So quit being such a bitch to Ryosuke already! She's done nothing but be nice to you, and try to be your friend. And what have you done? Nothing! Geez, you're my friend and all, but you're starting to piss me and Sasuke off." He snapped.

Sakura was speechless for the first time; she had never seen him this enraged before, not even throughout the years she had known him. "W…What?" was all she could say at the moment. Suddenly Sakura felt like the only other person she had on her side had now betrayed her. "h-how could you….? I thought you were my friend…." She stated softly. Naruto looked at her, "I AM your friend. **Real friends** are happy for one another, no matter the situation! Get over Sasuke already and move on with your life! There are plenty of other guys out here…. even the ones you don't notice" Naruto muttered the last part softly.

 _Like how you haven't noticed me after all these years. You have no idea how much I actually care about and love you…. Sakura Haruno. Too bad you can't even take a hint._ Naruto thought bitterly.

Sakura sighed in defeat, as if she didn't know this already. But she didn't want to face such a cold and lonely reality. The one thing that she feared the most was that no one would love her back. The truth was that, she was just purely envious of Ryosuke, and that she had something she wanted. "I'm such a fool…. Ryo is probably more than pissed off and wants nothing to do with me" she quietly stated.

"What makes you so sure of that Saku?" Ryosuke asked. Sakura almost jumped out of her skin, and looked behind her, "'R-R-Ryo….? W-What are you doing here?" the pinkette stuttered. "Well Naru did invite me and Sasu to eat ramen with you guys, and that's exactly what we're here for" Ryosuke chimed, as she hugged Sakura. "Plus, it's alright. I'm not upset with you; just next time please talk to us." She stated Sakura nodded and hugged her friend back, time would heal this wound, and soon this would be a thing of the past.

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he took a seat beside him, "So big shot, when are you going to confess?" he asked with a sly smile. "I-I'm waiting for the right moment you bastard!" Naruto stated in a flustered manner. Sasuke chuckled, he knew how much his friend cared for Sakura, but the kid was always nervous and could never say a single word.

Soon the delightful mood had once returned, and the group was together as one again. But as the old saying goes, 'all good things must come to an end'. "Well it's getting pretty late, and we should probably head home" Sakura remarked. "aww, well, we can always meet up again! Here, I'll walk ya home Sakura!" Naruto chimed as he and Sakura headed out. Sasuke smiled and waved, "we should probably do the same. I'm crashing at your place tonight." He declared.

Ryosuke cocked an eyebrow at him, "No you aren't." she joked as she walked out of the restaurant. "Oh? So you would let your husband sleep out in the cold and not in his wife's embrace?" Sasuke asked jokingly as he went after her. Ryosuke giggled, "You know I couldn't do that to ya. Plus, who else is gonna be my favorite snuggle bear?" she questioned.

She got her response when Sasuke hugged her from behind, "That would be me of course~" he whispered huskily into her ear. "And I'll be the one to drive you insane with pleasure too" he added as he let go of her and walked ahead.

Ryosuke smirked as he walked behind him and ran her hands along his sides, electing a soft moan from Sasuke, " _I'll show you what it's like to drown in a sea of ecstasy_ , _Sasuke_ " she purred seductively.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush, he could put a tomato to shame with his blush. Could Sasuke ever make it back to her place without getting a boner? "Damn…. She's good" he muttered as watched her walk ahead of him, a small smirk on her face.

He then looked down and noticed that he had started to 'pitch a tent' in his pants and cursed silently. Well, this was going to be a long walk…. And a rather awkward one at that


End file.
